91 Mission
by yuuki-abcd
Summary: Hiruma dan Mamori. sosok Kapten dan Manajernya. Pada awalnya semua hal memang berjalan seperti biasa. Namun, semuanya berubah dalam sekejap. 'mereka' telah bergerak kembali. Organisasi gelap itu tengah mengincar mereka berdua, terutama sang malaikat. RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Yaa~ author abal (?) kembali menampakkan diri dihadapan anda semua. Kali ini saya membawa cerita yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Mungkin akan menjadi cerita aneh yang pernah ada di dunia per-FFan -_- #DOR

Oke, saya terlalu pesimis -_- #ditabok Hiruma

Oya, untuk balasan review cerita-cerita sebelumnya sudah saya balas lewat PM :D dan untuk yang gak log-in:

**Animealover Yaha:** huwee~ jangan nangis *kasih tisu* hiks, saya juga tidak tahu kenapa endingnya kayak gitu (loh?) salahkan otak saya yang sudah menistakan hiruma disana (?) iya, nanti pasti bikin yang happy ending kok :D just wait :D kekeke~ arigatou ^^

Yosh, itu tadi balasan reviewnya. Sekarang langsung saja dimulai ceritanya :D

Selamat membaca~

_**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**_

_**91 Mission**_

_**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**_

_**Story by Yuuki Hiruma**_

_**Pairing: Hiruma x Mamori**_

_**Genre: Romance, Action**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**WARNING! judul sama jalan cerita gak nyambung (?) OC bertebaran, OOC akut, Typo dimana-mana, Action dan Romance gagal ._.)**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

_**Summary: Hiruma dan Mamori. sosok Kapten dan Manajernya. Pada awalnya semua hal memang berjalan seperti biasa. Namun, semuanya berubah dalam sekejap. 'mereka' telah bergerak kembali. Organisasi gelap itu tengah mengincar mereka berdua, terutama sang malaikat.**_

_**-**__**ユーキヒルマ**__**-**_

**CHAPTER 1: They're Back!**

Sesosok gadis cantik berambut auburn tengah berdiri disamping stasiun. Kedua pandangan iris biru safirnya menyapu seluruh pemandangan disekelilingnya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian merapatkan scarf dan mantel _sea green_-nya. Sesekali terlihat embun-embun kecil itu keluar dari mulutnya. Menambah suasana dingin yang masih terasa di akhir bulan januari.

Mamori –nama gadis itu, mulai merogoh sakunya. Mengambil sebuah benda kecil yang sedari tadi ia simpan didalam mantelnya. Memencet beberapa angka, kemudian menempelkan benda mungil itu ke telinga kirinya.

"ah, Hiruma-kun? Aku sudah berada di stasiun Tokyo. Mungkin sekitar dua puluh menit lagi aku akan sampai di Deimon." Ujarnya begitu mendengar sebuah sahutan dari sana. Tanpa menunggu sebuah jawaban dari seberang, Mamori segera memutuskan sambungan telepon. Gadis itu kembali mengamati hiruk-pikuk di Stasiun terbesar kedua di Tokyo. Lagi-lagi Mamori melayangkan sebuah senyuman.

Mamori melangkahkan kedua kaki cantiknya –yang kini tengah dibalut dengan celana jeans yang tidak terlalu ketat, memasuki kereta yang sedari tadi telah ditunggu-tunggu. Kereta menuju kota Deimon. Tempat tinggalnya.

Gadis berambut auburn itu mengambil tempat duduk yang berdampingan langsung dengan jendela yang bersiap untuk menyuguhkan pemandangan-pemandangan untuknya ketika di perjalanan. Mamori menerawang jauh kearah luar jendela, membayangkan sosok pria spike pirang dengan seringaian khasnya yang sangat ia rindukan. Membuatnya semakin tak sabar untuk segera sampai di tempat tujuan.

_**-**__**ユーキヒルマ**__**-**_

Hembusan angin musim dingin mampu menggoyangkan beberapa helai rambut jabrik seorang pria yang sedari tadi menyandarkan tubuhnya diatas bangku stasiun Deimon. Senjata kesayangannya ia biarkan terbaring disampingnya. Kedua tangannya ia regangkan sembari meniup balon permen karet mint yang beberapa menit lalu ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"manajer sialan itu lama sekali." Gumamnya. Entah sudah berapa kali pria itu melirik jamnya sekedar untuk memastikan kedatangan kereta dari Tokyo. "cih, tak mungkin aku salah waktu." Umpatnya kemudian. Pria itu lantas bangkit dari tempatnya semula, menyangga senjata apinya dengan punggung kiri, bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat.

"Hiruma-kun!" teriakan yang amat familiar terdengar oleh telinga elfnya yang tengah berkedut mendengarnya. Pria itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menolehkan pandangannya, mendapati sosok gadis cantik berambut auburn sebahu dengan kristal biru safir yang indah. Siluet tubuh yang sangat ia kenal.

"Oi, manajer sialan! Kau terlambat satu menit." Hiruma mengeluarkan suara khasnya, menyeringai kecil menatap sosok gadis yang tengah berlari kearahnya.

"ya ya, maafkan aku tuan 'tepat waktu." Sahut Mamori, menekankankan beberapa kata-kata terakhirnya. Kini gadis itu telah berdiri tepat disamping sosok sang iblis. Hiruma menyeringai makin lebar ketika melihat Mamori mengalungkan kedua tangannya masuk kedalam lengan kekarnya.

"Keh, kau merindukanku manajer jelek?" hiruma melontarkan pertanyaan –pernyataan. Sedikit melirik sosok gadis pemilik kristal biru safir. Karena merasa tak perlu, Mamori memilih untuk tak menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma.

"aku lelah, Youichi-kun." Ucap Mamori lembut. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di jenjang lengan kekar milik Hiruma. Mamori sedikit memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati saat-saat ia berdua dengan Hiruma. Ya, hanya berdua. Tak ada siapapun.

Keduanya mulai melangkah meninggalkan stasiun, menuju ke apartemen milik Mamori yang berada tak jauh dari stasiun deimon. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya selama di perjalanan. Tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka sebuah perbincangan. Mungkin memang sudah tak ada lagi hal-hal yang perlu diperbincangkan.

"sudah sampai."hiruma berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 031. Mamori mulai merogoh sakunya, mencari-cari sesuatu. Setelah menemukannya, Mamori mulai memasukkan benda itu kedalam lubang pintu apartemen.

CKLEK!

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka. Mendorong Mamori untuk segera memasuki ruangan yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Sejenak, gadis cantik itu menatap pria disampingnya.

"mampir sebentar, You?" tawar Mamori. Hiruma hanya melengos masuk dan merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa. Mamori tersenyum melihat sikap iblis itu. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Mamori langsung berkutat di dapur. Membuat kopi hitam dan teh hijau untuk Hiruma dan dirinya sendiri.

"ini kopinya, You." Mamori meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam kesukaan Hiruma diatas meja. Pria itu hanya ber-"hn."ria sambil terus fokus pada laptop yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dalam pangkuannya.

Hiruma mulai menyesap kopi hitamnya tanpa sisa, meletakkannya kembali diatas meja. Dan berkutat dengan laptop VAIO tercintanya. Raut wajahnya nampak serius menatap layar lcd didepannya. Sambil memasukkan selembar permen karet bebas gula, pria itu menyeringai.

"mereka sudah mulai bergerak." Ucap Hiruma datar. Namun cukup membuat otak jenius gadis yang berada didepannya bekerja. Menangkap maksud dari sang iblis. Ya, gadis itu mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Hiruma. Sangat mengerti.

"maksudmu, 'organisasi gelap itu? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Mamori. ia melenggang menempatkan dirinya tepat disamping Hiruma. Meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"sejak akhir tahun lalu. Mereka melancarkan serangan pertama mereka pada penduduk daerah timur." Jelas Hiruma sambil terus fokus menatap layar lcdnya. Diam sejenak. Keduanya nampak larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Organisasi gelap itu sudah kembali.

"tunggu dulu! Jadi maksudmu…." Mamori menggantungkan ucapannya. Menatap iris hijau emerald tersebut lekat-lekat.

"kita berada dalam bahaya besar." Sambung Hiruma cepat. Sukses membuat kedua iris biru safir itu membulat sempurna mendengarnya. Oke, mungkin ia memang terbiasa menghadapi segala macam bahaya yang mengancam kehidupannya. Namun, hanya mendengar nama organisasi gelap itu saja, sudah membuat Mamori merinding.

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu." Ucap Hiruma tenang. Seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh malaikat satu ini. Mamori tersenyum. Gadis itu menggenggam sela-sela jari panjang Hiruma, mencari sebuah ketenangan. Entah kenapa, ia berpikir kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja kalau bersama dengan Hiruma.

_**-**__**ユーキヒルマ**__**-**_

"tinggal sedikit lagi rencana kita berhasil." Ucap seorang pria berambut hitam raven lengkap dengan kacamata hitam yang dipakainya. Pria itu memutar kursi duduknya, menghadap seseorang yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu.

"tapi, masih ada satu, atau mungkin dua orang pengganggu yang mencoba menjatuhkan kita." Lanjutnya dengan suara datar, namun terlihat serius. Ia menyesap sebentar kopi yang disediakan diatas meja kerjanya. "kedua sampah sialan itu telah menghalangi jalan kita untuk menguasai jepang." pria itu beralih mengelap bazookanya yang sedari tadi terbaring diatas meja kerja.

"Saya sudah menyelidiki data dari kedua orang itu, _Master_." Kini pria berambut merah bata yang berdiri didepan pintu membuka mulutnya. Seringaian yang cukup lebar ia tunjukkan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari 'tuan'nya, pria berambut merah itu melanjutkan.

"namanya Shuuma kobayakawa, seorang pekerja kantoran. Dan disebelahnya adalah Mihae Kobayakawa. Istrinya." Pria rambut merah itu mengeluarkan selembar foto yang kemudian ia perlihatkan kepada 'tuan'nya.

Kedua alis pria berambut hitam raven mengernyit. Meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut darinya. "dan, yang saya maksudkan _data_ adalah bocah ini." pria berambut merah itu kembali membuka mulutnya. Kali ini telunjuk kanannya menunjuk sebuah foto seorang remaja sekitar 16 tahun yang berdiri ditengah-tengah sosok Shuuma dan Mihae.

"Sena Kobayakawa. Salah satu teman terkasih dari orang-orang sialan itu. Dan saya yakin, mereka pasti akan bertindak kalau kita melakukan hal itu." Tutup pria itu. 'tuan'nya mulai menunjukkan seringaiannya, kagum terhadap sosok pria jenius itu.

"khu khu khu~ cepat lakukan rencana jeniusmu itu." Perintah sang 'tuan' diiringi seringaiannya yang makin lebar.

_**-**__**ユーキヒルマ**__**-**_

"lebih cepat lagi, teri-teri sialan!" teriakan Hiruma sore itu membuat semua anggota klub American football tak berani memperkecil langkah kakinya. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka sudah melewati batas akhir stamina yang dimiliki. Namun, akan lebih menyeramkan kalau setan yang tengah berteriak itu memanggil anjing penjaga untuk membuat siksaan mereka lebih buruk lagi.

"cukup teri-teri sialan." Bagaikan mengeluarkan kata-kata ajaib, kini semua anggota klub menghentikan kegiatan 'siksaan neraka' mereka setelah sang kapten berucap.

"minna, otsukare-sama." Sosok gadis berambut auburn sebahu menghampiri 'mayat-mayat hidup' yang kini tengah terbaring tak berdaya ditengah lapangan. Ditangannya telah terdapat sebuah nampan yang berisi beberapa botol air mineral, juga handuk kering. Dengan dibantu oleh gadis 'in-line-skate' Mamori membagikan botol dan handuk kering kepada teman-teman satu klubnya yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"a-arigatou, Mamori-neechan."

"arigatou MAX!"

"Fu-fugo!"

Begitulah respon beberapa anggota klub ketika menerima sebotol air mineral juga handuk kering untuk mereka gunakan.

Kristal biru safir milik Mamori menyapu sekeliling, mencari sosok pria spike pirang dengan nomor punggung satu. Sampai akhirnya, pandangannya terhenti pada objek yang dicarinya. Hiruma Youichi. Sang kapten klub yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon rindang di pinggir lapangan. Kedua iris hijau emeraldnya terpejam, senjata api kesayangannya terbaring indah disampingnya.

Mamori tersenyum sesaat ketika menghampiri sosok 'iblis deimon' yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Walau bagaimanapun, Hiruma juga seorang manusia –merangkap sebagai iblis –yang merasakan perasaan lelah.

"otsukare-sama." Gumam Mamori pelan. tak ingin kapten klubnya mendengar. Gadis itu menunjukkan senyumannya, kemudian segera mengambil sisa handuk yang masih belum terpakai. Dengan telaten dan berhati-hati, gadis itu mengusap tiap inci bagian wajah Hiruma yang tengah berkeringat. Mencoba untuk tidak membangunkan empunya.

GREP!

Tangan kekar itu menggenggam lengan Mamori yang masih asik menjelajahi tiap jenjang wajah Hiruma dengan handuknya. Membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian ia menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

"Gomen, aku membuatmu terbangun." Ucap Mamori. gadis itu menghentikan aksinya, dan mengambil tempat disamping sang kapten.

"Keh, kau selalu saja mengangguku." Sahut Hiruma dingin. Pandangan pria itu lurus kedepan, menatap teman-teman klubnya yang kini tengah 'bangkit' dari kelelahan.

"mereka semua selalu bersemangat. Tentu saja semua ini berkat dirimu, Youichi-kun." Mamori menatap iris hijau yang kini tengah memperhatikan teman-temannya. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu kalau Hiruma tengah bahagia sekarang. Mendapatkan beberapa orang anggota klub yang dulunya hanya berisi dirinya dan Kurita.

"kekeke~ berhenti mengucapkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu, kuso mane. Mereka hanyalah teri-teri sialan yang bodoh." Tukas Hiruma yang disusul dengan seringaian setannya.

"kau ini, selalu saja menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Aku mulai berpikir kalau kau adalah orang paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui." Mamori berucap enteng. Namun cukup membuat pria iblis itu marah. Beberapa sudut siku-siku tercipta di ujung kepalanya.

CKREK!

"tadi kau mengatakan apa, huh?!" hiruma menyuguhkan moncong senjatanya kearah dahi Mamori. namun gadis itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi takut.

"taruh senjatamu, Hiruma-kun bodoh!" Mamori sama sekali tak merespon ucapan Hiruma. Ia memilih untuk menyuruh Hiruma meletakkan senjatanya. Tidak, bukan karena ia takut terkena tembakan. Melainkan tak suka dengan sikap sang iblis yang selalu seenaknya sendiri –namun memberi kesan yang berbeda terhadapnya.

"berani sekali kau memerintahku, dasar monster cream puff gendut jelek sialan!" tak ingin kalah, Hiruma memberikan death glare-nya pada Mamori.

"mou! Jangan seenaknya mengatakanku monster cream puff, kapten baka! Aku punya nama," mamori menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Sepertinya ia telah masuk perangkap Hiruma.

"aku tidak peduli dengan namamu, manajer sialan pecinta kue sus menjijikkan." Sosok Hiruma berlenggang meninggalkan Mamori yang kini tengah bersungut-sungut atas ucapannya.

_**-**__**ユーキヒルマ**__**-**_

Sosok pria berusia sekitar 30 tahun tengah berkutat dengan laptop yang ia letakkan diatas meja kerjanya. Kedua iris hitam miliknya fokus meneliti data yang ditampilkan melalui layar laptop tersebut. Sesekali ia beristirahat, menyesap teh hijau yang tersedia.

"_shitsureishimasu_ _[1]_." Terlihat seseorang memasuki ruangan kerjanya. Yuuya –pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sosok yang kini tengah berdiri menghadapnya.

"ada apa?" Tanya yuuya kepada sosok gadis berambut hitam sebahu. Gadis itu membungkuk sopan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yuuya.

"sepertinya, nyawa tuan muda akan terancam." Ucap gadis itu –Kurohime Yoru. "mereka sudah mulai bergerak lagi. Dan sekarang, mereka tengah mengincar tuan muda dan kekasihnya." Hime melanjutkan. Yuuya mengangguk, tanda mengerti.

"baiklah, sepertinya memang sudah saatnya." Yuuya berucap tenang. Iris ruby milik Hime berkilat, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Yuuya.

"kau harus menjauhkan Youichi dari kekasihnya. Bagaimanapun caranya." Yuuya menegaskan. Membuat kedua sudut bibir Hime terangkat. Gadis itu tersenyum –menyeringai senang mendengarnya.

_**-**__**ユーキヒルマ**__**-**_

"dengar teri-teri sialan! Sebentar lagi kita akan memulai pertandingan turnamen Kanto. Dan seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, lawan pertama kita adalah Shinryuuji Naga. Disana ada dread sialan dan kembarannya, botak sialan. Kalau mental kalian tidak kuat, besar kemungkinan dia akan membunuhmu. Kekeke" Jelas Hiruma pada 'anak buah' satu timnya. Beberapa ada yang begidik ngeri setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir sang iblis. Terutama Kurita.

"de-demo, kalau kita terus berlatih, Shinryuuji Naga pasti bisa dikalahkan." Menyadari perubahan ekspresi para anggota klub, Mamori dengan cepat menimpali.

Hiruma tersenyum –menyeringai tipis mendengarnya. "cih, memang benar. Selama kemungkinan belum 0% semuanya pasti masih mungkin."

Pria itu melanjutkan, "baiklah, teri-teri sialan. Jangan buang waktu kalian untuk memikirkan hal-hal sialan seperti ini. Hari ini lari seratus kali mengelilingi lapangan! YA-HA!" dengan diiringi beberapa suara tembakan yang keluar dari moncong senjatanya, Hiruma, sang 'komandan dari neraka' meng-instruksikan anggotanya untuk segera menjalani 'latihan neraka'.

"HIIIE…" layaknya dikejar setan, seluruh anggota klub devil bats segera melaksanakan perintah sang 'komandan dari neraka' tersebut. Tentu saja, mereka masih sayang kepada nyawa.

BLAM

Pintu ruang klub tertutup. Menyisakan sang kapten dan manajernya.

"jadi, lawan kita nanti adalah Shinryuuji Naga ya?" mamori membuka perbincangan. Raut wajahnya nampak sedikit khawatir. Hiruma melirik malaikat kesayangannya sekilas. "Hn." Pria itu menjawab sekenanya. Senjata api masih setia bertengger manis di bahu kiri sang iblis deimon.

Tak ada jawaban.

"kau kenapa manajer sialan? Ekspresi wajahmu jelek sekali." Tanya Hiruma. Secara tak langsung menunjukkan bahwa ia khawatir akan keadaan gadis cantik yang tengah menjabat sebagai manajer sekaligus kekasihnya –satu tahun yang lalu.

Mamori menghela napas, "aku hanya sedikit khawatir. Biar bagaimanapun, Shinryuuji Naga bukanlah team yang lemah. Aku takut kalau-"

"kita pasti menang, manajer sialan. Pasti." Seolah tahu maksud dari pembicaraan Mamori, Hiruma dengan cepat menimpali. Pria itu menepuk bahu Mamori. memberi dorongan untuk terus mendukung teamnya.

"walaupun lawannya adalah Shinryuuji Naga, aku tetap tidak akan kalah. Tidak, aku tidak boleh kalah. Karena tujuanku adalah Chrismast Bowl." Hiruma berucap tegas. Membuat kedua sudut bibir Mamori terangkat. Hal ini lah yang ia suka dari sosok iblis tersebut. Selalu berpikir positif –walaupun terkadang terlalu memaksakan diri.

"kau benar. Kita tidak boleh kalah. Tidak boleh, walaupun lawannya adalah Shinryuuji Naga yang menakutkan." Mamori mengulangi ucapan Hiruma.

"kekeke~ rupanya kau sudah berani mengulangi ucapanku, manajer sialan." Hiruma terkekeh –entah karena apa. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya, menyusul teman-teman yang kini tengah menjalani 'latihan neraka' darinya.

"waspadalah, manajer sialan. _Mereka_ sudah berada di dekat kita." Lanjut Hiruma. Kali ini dengan ekspresi wajah yang serius. Mamori hanya diam. Tak merespon ucapan sang kapten. Hingga pada akhirnya sosok Hiruma semakin lama semakin menjauh.

BLAM

_**-**__**ユーキヒルマ**__**-**_

Suasana malam itu sangat dingin. Hampir seluruh kota Deimon telah tertutup oleh selimut putih tebal yang baru saja datang sore tadi. Rupanya salju masih belum lelah menunjukkan eksistensinya di musim dingin ini. Jauh dari dinginnya kota ini, terdapat seorang pria berambut merah bata yang tengah duduk menyendiri di ujung taman. Seolah tak ikut merasakan hawa dingin yang sedang terjadi. Pria tersebut justru duduk termangu dengan menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya, sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Pria itu kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya semula. Merapatkan beberapa lapisan mantel yang dipakai, lalu pergi masuk kedalam Mobil yang ia bawa. Pria itu mulai mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju ke suatu tempat. Mobil itu kini berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gang kecil yang 'bau' dan bisa dibilang tak terawat tersebut.

Dilihatnya sosok pria lain yang telah menunggunya sedari tadi. Pria itu tersenyum –menyeringai licik sambil berjalan mendekatinya. "kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya pria berambut merah bata dengan melemparkan sebuah minuman kaleng pada pria itu.

"hanya sekitar 5 menit." Jawab pria lainnya sambil meneguk minuman kaleng yang diberikan sang rambut merah padanya.

"oke, sekarang aku meminta kepastianmu untuk ikut serta dalam rencana ini." Ujar pria rambut 'merah bata' tanpa basa-basi. Kedua iris merah darahnya menatap intens sosok pria yang tengah menghabiskan isi minuman kaleng tersebut.

Sosok pria berambut azure membuang pandangannya ke arah sekitar sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulut, "karena aku tertarik dengan bayaran yang kau tawarkan waktu itu, juga di sisi lain aku mempunyai urusan pribadi dengan 'nya'. Aku ikut!" jawabnya. Senyum simpul kini tercipta di raut wajah sang rambut 'merah bata'.

"aku tahu kau takkan bisa menolak." Pria 'merah bata' menyeringai penuh kemenangan, "sekarang, kau hanya harus menuruti perintahku. Aku yakin bahwa rencana ini tidak akan gagal." Lanjutnya.

"tch, sepertinya kau sudah merancang semua scenario ini dari awal." Pria 'azure' menimpali. Ucapannya seolah terlihat meremehkan.

_**-**__**ユーキヒルマ**__**-**_

Mamori memutar knop pintu apartemennya, melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk kedalam singgasana yang telah ia tempati selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Tas sekolahnya ia lempar diatas sofa. Sementara siluet tubuhnya kini tengah berjalan menuju dapur.

Mamori meracik beberapa bahan yang kemudian ia sulap menjadi secangkir teh hijau. Favoritnya. Gadis itu mengambil tempat diatas sofa, dan mulai menyalakan saluran televisi.

"_baru saja dilaporkan bahwa ada perampokan yang hampir menjurus pada pembunuhan dirumah Kobayakawa. Pelaku berhasil kabur setelah polisi datang…."_

Kedua iris biru safir Mamori membulat sempurna mendengarnya. Jangtungnya berdetak tak karuan setelah mendengar berita televisi tersebut. _Keluarga Kobayakawa? Masaka __[2]__, Sena..!_

**_To Be Continued…_**

Yaa~ akhirnya bisa selesai juga chapter satu dari ff ini xD butuh waktu sekitar seminggu buat memeras otak biar muncul inspirasinya (?) kekeke~

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan keluarga Kobayakawa? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya xD #plak

Etto… saya butuh kritik dan sarannya buat chapter pertama ini. jadi, dimohon untuk review-nya minna :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**YA-HA! Akhirnya chapter 2 update juga xD**__** setelah sekian lama jamuran karena belum juga dijemur (?) #bangga**_

_**Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena di chapter sebelumnya ada banyak sekali kesalahan u_u *bow* gomennasai, minna.**_

_**Tapi semoga saja di chapter ini kesalahannya semakin berkurang (amin (-/\-))**_

_**Enjoy Reading~**_

_**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**_

_**91 Mission**_

_**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**_

_**Story by Yuuki Hiruma**_

_**Pairing: Hiruma x Mamori**_

_**Genre: Romance, Action**_

_**Rating: **__**T**_

_**WARNING! OC bertebaran, OOC akut, Typo dimana-mana, Action dan Romance gagal ._.)**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**_

_**Summary: Hiruma dan Mamori. sosok Kapten dan Manajernya. Pada awalnya semua hal memang berjalan seperti biasa. Namun, semuanya berubah dalam sekejap. 'mereka' telah bergerak kembali. Organisasi gelap itu tengah mengincar mereka berdua, terutama sang malaikat.**_

_**-**__**ユーキヒルマ**__**-**_

**CHAPTER 2: A Plan**

Lelaki itu –Kobayakawa Sena, kini bungkam. Tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan. Otaknya masih belum bisa memproses semua kejadian yang terjadi dalam waktu yang amat sangat singkat itu. Kedua iris coklat karamelnya menutup, masih belum bisa menerima keadaan.

"Apa… yang terjadi?" tubuh sang Eyeshield itu bergetar, mendorong butiran kristal bening untuk membasahi jenjang kulit kecoklatannya. Namun masih tertahan. Ia tahu, seorang pria tak seharusnya meneteskan air mata, sangat tahu.

Tubuh kecil Sena menatap lirih suasana rumahnya yang berantakan. Beberapa tetesan cairan merah kental juga ia temukan, sampai akhirnya iris coklat caramel tersebut menatap sebuah objek. Objek yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Tou-san!" sepasang kaki 'emas'nya melangkah cepat menghampiri tubuh sang ayah yang dipenuhi darah. Masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Sena membaringkan tubuh Shuuma –ayahnya yang terlihat mengenaskan. Kaki kiri pria paruh baya itu terputus. Menyisakan celana kerja abu-abu yang dipenuhi oleh cairan merah kental. Melihatnya saja, sudah membuat Sena ingin menangis. Tidak, bahkan lebih dari itu.

"Tou-san…kenapa? Kenapa bisa begini…?" bibir tipis Sena bergetar. Air matanya sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Sosok pria kecil itu menangis.

"Kaa-san?! Dimana Kaa-san?!" iris mata coklat caramel itu menyapu sekeliling, mencari sosok wanita yang paling dicintainya. Sang ibu.

"Sena-kun! A-apa yang- kyaaa~" teriak seseorang dari balik pintu masuk. Mihae Kobayakawa. Sosok ibu rumah tangga itu langsung menghampiri suami dan anaknya –terutama sang suami. Melihat kaki kiri pria itu putus, membuat wanita berusia tiga puluh lima tahun itu tak kuasa menahan tangis.

Ya, keluarga Kobayakawa baru saja mengalami perampokan yang mengakibatkan kaki kiri Shuuma terputus. Tak lagi menyambung dengan tubuhnya. Pihak kepolisian bahkan sudah rapi berada didepan –maupun didalam rumah tersebut. Mencoba mencari bukti.

"kita kerumah sakit sekarang!" Sena sudah bersiap untuk membopong tubuh ayahnya yang terkulai lemas agar segera dibawa kerumah sakit.

_**-**__**ユーキヒルマ**__**-**_

Gadis berambut auburn itu mempercepat langkahnya, ingin segera sampai di tempat tujuan. Otak jeniusnya melayang memikirkan keadaan adik kesayangannya, Kobayakawa Sena.

"Mamo-nee!" teriak salah satu orang yang dikenalnya. Mamori menoleh, mendapati sosok gadis berambut biru-ungu tengah mengendarai in-line skatenya. Dari raut wajahnya, dapat dipastikan kalau gadis ini juga khawatir dengan keadaan Sena.

"Suzuna-chan…" Mamori ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, namun diurungkan. Sepertinya ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Suzuna sekarang. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak khawatir kalau seseorang paling terkasihnya tertimpa musibah? Terlebih lagi dia adalah orang yang sangat special. Atau yang biasa disebut kekasih.

Ya, Suzuna memang telah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan 'adik' kesayangan Mamori, Kobayakawa Sena. Semuanya berawal ketika tim devil bats berhasil mengalahkan bando spiders dan maju ke turnamen kanto.

Kini mereka berdua telah sampai didepan kediaman Kobayakawa. Rumah yang nyaris tak berwujud itu dipenuhi oleh beberapa polisi. Garis kuning yang dipasang oleh polisi juga menghiasinya.

"Sena…bagaimana keadaan Sena?" Suzuna membuka kedua mulutnya. Kali ini suaranya sedikit bergetar. Cairan bening yang sedari tadi ditahan agar tidak keluar, kini telah membasahi tiap lekuk wajah cantiknya.

Mamori yang melihatnya, langsung menarik tubuh kecil itu kedalam sebuah pelukan. Tak ingin merasakan kesedihan yang lebih dalam lagi. "dia pasti baik-baik saja, Suzuna-chan. Tenanglah…" ia mulai mengusap rambut biru-ungu milik Suzuna. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan.

_You've got a call…You've got a call…_

Mamori melepaskan pelukannya, kali ini pandangan kedua iris safir itu jatuh pada benda kotak metalik yang berada di sakunya. Nampak berkedip-kedip. Dengan segera, diulurkan tangannya, meraih ponsel tersebut.

_Kobayakawa Sena, Calling…._

Ya, itulah nama yang tertera diatas layar benda metalik tersebut. Dengan sigap, Mamori langsung memencet tombol hijau. Menyambungkannya dengan Sena.

"moshi-moshi? Sena-kun? Kau dimana? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tidak apa-apa? Ji-san dan ba-san baik-baik saja kan?" gadis itu mengeluarkan sederet pertanyaannya. Sepertinya penyakit overprotektiv Mamori belum hilang sepenuhnya. Ayolah, Sena bukanlah anak kecil lagi sekarang.

"Mamori-neechan…a-aku sedang berada di rumah sakit. Ayahku, dia…"

_**-**__**ユーキヒルマ**__**-**_

"sepertinya dia harus mendapatkan perawatan intensif sesegera mungkin. Kalau tidak, kondisinya akan semakin memburuk." Ucap salah seorang pria paruh baya dengan atributnya yang serba putih. Sementara Mihae dan Sena terus terdiam, tak tahu-menahu harus berbicara apa.

Kali ini, suasana didalam ruangan serba putih itu hening. Hanya isakan Mihae yang mendominasi. Sementara Sena terus menatap nanar sosok ayahnya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"onegaishimasu. Lakukan yang terbaik demi kesembuhan ayahku!" pria kecil berambut hazel itu berucap lantang. Meskipun masih ada beberapa geratan dalam nada suaranya. Sang dokter hanya memberikan senyuman kecil.

"kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin demi kesembuhan tuan Shuuma." Ucapnya. Pria serba putih itu melangkah keluar ruangan, meninggalkan keluarga Kobayakawa.

"tou-san...pasti baik-baik saja, kan?" Sena bergumam. iris coklat karamelnya menatap tubuh Shuuma yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang. Sosok ayah yang tegas, yang selalu mendukungnya dan memberikan semangat, kini terbaring diatas ranjang putih dengan beberapa alat bantu kesehatan di tubuhnya. Oh, mungkinkah ini sebuah mimpi?

_**-**__**ユーキヒルマ**__**-**_

Ruangan tersebut didominasi oleh kegelapan. Hanya sebuah cahaya kecil yang menerangi. Sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari benda elektronik kotak yang sedang sibuk dimainkan oleh sang pemilik. Beberapa bunyi ketukan keyboard terdengar. Mengurangi kesunyian yang terjadi.

PLOP!

Pria berambut spike pirang meletupkan balon permen karet yang dibuatnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia juga menghentikan aktifitasnya memainkan keyboard. Kedua iris hijau emeraldnya menatap tajam layar laptop didepannya.

"sudah kuduga, mereka telah kembali..." gumam Hiruma –pria itu. Ia bergegas menutup laptopnya, mengeluarkan benda kotak hitam kecil dan mulai menekan beberapa angka.

"segera periksa kediaman Kobayakawa, sekarang." Ujar Hiruma cepat. Pria itu langsung memutuskan panggilan tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya, duduk di tepi ranjang king size miliknya. Kedua tangannya ia tautkan, menjadi sandaran kepalanya.

Tangan kanan Hiruma kembali merogoh saku celana, mengambil kembali benda kotak hitam yang baru saja ia gunakan. Kali ini ia memencet tombol 2, memanggil seseorang.

"_Ada apa, Hiruma-kun?"_ sahut suara lembut dari seberang. Hiruma menarik napas sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menyahut.

"manajer sialan, ke apartemenku sekarang." Ucapnya. Lagi-lagi, tanpa menunggu respon dari seberang, pria itu memutuskan pembicaraan secara sepihak.

"tch, pergerakan mereka lebih cepat dari yang kukira."

Hiruma menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang king size. Menyembunyikan kedua iris hijau emerald. Kedua alisnya bertaut, sedetik kemudian ia menghela napas. Sesekali Hiruma melirik jam tangan yang terpasang di lengan kirinya. Pukul 10 malam. Masih terlalu awal untuk menunggu manajernya kesini. Mengingat, baru saja dua menit yang lalu ia menelpon.

Hiruma beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, kali ini pria itu menempatkan dirinya diatas sofa empuk. Kedua kakinya ia silangkan diatas meja, sementara kedua tangannya dengan seduktif menyalakan benda elektronik kesayangannya –lagi, VAIO.

Jari-jari panjangnya menari-nari dengan lincahnya diatas keyboard. Kedua mata hijau emerald terfokus menatap seberkas cahaya yang ditimbulkan dari layar laptop.

CKLEK!

Pintu apartemen terbuka, menampakkan sosok gadis cantik berambut auburn yang tengah membawa beberapa keranjang yang berisi makanan, mungkin?

"kau lama sekali, monster sus." Tukas Hiruma tanpa mengalihkan pandangan iris hijaunya dari laptop. Lagipula, ia sudah sangat 'mengenali' siapa yang telah memasuki apartemennya.

"mou! Tadi aku mampir sebentar ke Sonson untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Aku tahu, kau belum makan..." pipi gadis itu sedikit memerah setelah mengucapkan sederet kalimat tersebut. Sementara Hiruma hanya tersenyum, ralat. Menyeringai tipis mendengarnya.

Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kedua iris biru safir. "kekeke, tak kusangka kau begitu perhatian padaku." Kali ini seringaian lebar ditunjukkannya.

"kau kapten, dan aku manajernya. Kau juga termasuk 'keluarga' tim devil bats. Apa salah kalau aku memperhatikanmu?" ujar Mamori sarkastik. Gadis itu segera menyalakan saklar, kemudian menuju ke dapur.

"tch, dasar monster sus." Gumam Hiruma. Pria itu melanjutkan acaranya yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan manajernya. Sementara Mamori kini tengah berkutat di dapur dengan keranjang-keranjang makanan yang dibawanya.

"ini kopinya, Youichi-kun." Mamori meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam diatas meja. Hiruma hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil terus fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Mamori kembali berkutat di dapur. Kali ini ia sedang memasak sesuatu untuk makan malam. Dengan cekatan, Mamori mencampurkan beberapa bahan yang dirasa perlu untuk hidangan makan malam.

Tanpa sadar, Hiruma terus memperhatikan sosok gadis auburn. Iris hijaunya tak melewatkan sedikitpun pergerakan dari sang manajer devil bats. Aliran darahnya berdesir, jantungnya berdetak dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Benar-benar calon pendamping hidup yang diharapkan, eh?

"tch, apa yang kupikirkan." Gumam Hiruma. Pria spike itu memutuskan untuk kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya semula, menganalisa pergerakan 'musuh'.

_**-**__**ユーキヒルマ**__**-**_

Sosok pria berambut hitam raven menatap kedua iris merah darah dengan seksama, seolah meminta sebuah penjelasan.

"jadi, kau gagal lagi?" ucapnya. Kilatan kemarahan terlihat dari ujung matanya. Pria raven tersebut bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mencengkram kedua kerah baju sang pemilik iris merah.

"ini masih terlalu awal, _Master._ Bahkan saya masih belum menunjukkan rencana yang sebenarnya. Saya mohon, percayalah." Tukas pria beriris merah dengan tenang.

Sang pria raven mulai meregangkan cengkramannya, menatap kedua iris merah darah lekat-lekat, kedua alisnya ia tautkan, meminta sebuah penjelasan.

"tch, kalau begitu apa rencanamu yang sebenarnya, Kurayami Jinsei?"

Pria beriris merah –Kurayami Jinsei sedikit menyeringai mendengar ucapan sang Master. "sebelumnya, izinkan saya memperkenalkan seseorang kepada anda, _Master_." Kedua iris merahnya melirik pintu ruangan, menunggu seseorang untuk masuk.

CKLEK!

Nampak seorang pria dengan rambut _short mohawk_ azurenya berdiri didepan pintu ruangan sang pria hitam raven. "Yamazaki Sora desu." Ucap pria itu singkat. Badannya sedikit ia turunkan, mengingat yang berada di depannya adalah orang penting yang sekarang menjadi 'klien'nya.

"tch, sekarang jelaskan rencanamu yang sebenarnya." Kurosaki Dai –pria pemilik rambut hitam raven, kembali ke tempat duduknya. Kedua tangannya siap memangku sang kepala, mendengarkan penjelasan Jinsei.

"jadi, rencana saya yang sebenarnya adalah..." Jinsei menarik napas sejenak.

_**-**__**ユーキヒルマ**__**-**_

"Youichi-kun, makan malamnya sudah siap." Ujar Mamori. Gadis itu baru saja selesai 'bertarung' di dapur. Kali ini ia menghampiri sosok Hiruma yang masih fokus pada pekerjaannya, berniat sang pria spike agar segera menuju meja makan.

Hiruma melirik sebentar, kemudian menutup laptopnya. Tanpa berkata-kata, ia langsung menuju tempat yang dimaksudkan Mamori.

"kali ini aku membuatkanmu kare dengan tambahan beberapa daun mint." Mamori meletakkan semangkuk besar kare diatas meja. Disusul dengan dua mangkuk nasi.

Hiruma diam. Pria itu tak merespon sedikitpun ucapan Mamori. Hanya saja, sekarang kedua iris hijaunya sekarang menatap intens sosok gadis auburn didepannya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Mamori membuka mulutnya. "A-aku...aku berpikir untuk menambahkan d-daun mint, ka-karena kupikir kau akan me-menyukainya." Ucapnya takut-takut. Oh ayolah, Mamori tak ingin berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Kedua mata itu, mata hijau yang menenangkan. Kenapa Hiruma harus menatapnya seperti itu?

"a-ah, ittadakkimasu!" tukas Mamori cepat. Sepertinya ia tak ingin berlama-lama berada dalam suasana yang –menurutnya lumayan canggung tersebut. Sementara Hiruma hanya mendecih ria, sebelum akhirnya menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Oi, manajer sialan. Kemari sebentar," perintah Hiruma. Di kala itu, mamori sedang membereskan sisa makan malam mereka.

"chotto matte. Akan kubereskan mangkuk-mangkuk ini dulu." Sahut Mamori. Dengan cekatan gadis itu membereskan sisa-sia makan malam mereka.

Kini, Mamori telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya di dapur. Gadis itu lantas menghampiri Hiruma yang tengah duduk santa diatas sofa. Kedua tangan pria itu direntangkan, memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar.

"Nee, ada apa?" Mamori membuka mulutnya, menatap sosok pria spike disampingnya. Nyaman dan menenangkan. Hiruma mengubah posisi duduknya, kali ini kedua iris hijaunya menatap Mamori. Hijau dan biru safir bertemu.

"aku tidak akan mengulangi ucapanku. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik." ucap Hiruma. Tak ada seringaian yang muncul. Rupanya ia benar-benar sedang serius sekarang.

"kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya, perampokan dirumah anak pendek tersebut. Aku yakin, ini adalah seratus persen perbuatan mereka." Hiruma menghentikan ucapannya. Pria itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meraih sebuah benda mikro yang hampir tak terlihat.

"tak lama lagi, mereka akan kembali meluncurkan serangan. Jadi, jangan biarkan pertahananmu lengah sedikitpun. Atau kau akan mati." Kedua iris biru Mamori membulat mendengarnya. Sekejam itukah _mereka_?

"lalu, bagaimana denganmu. You?" terlihat sorot kecemasan dalam ucapan Mamori. Ya, gadis itu mencemaskan Hiruma. Bagaimanapun, alasan dia masih tetap hidup adalah Hiruma. Setelah kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

"aku akan melakukan semua yang kubisa." Hiruma mendekat menuju posisi Mamori.

GREP!

Sang iblis memeluk erat malaikatnya.

"tenanglah, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Anezaki." Bisiknya. Sangat pelan, namun masih cukup terdengar oleh Mamori. Mengingat posisi mereka yang sangat dekat.

_**-**__**ユーキヒルマ**__**-**_

Meja kecil itu penuh dengan berbagai jenis cake dan beberapa buket bunga. Tak cukup sampai disana, kini terdapat lebih dari tiga orang yang berada didalam ruangan serba putih tersebut.

"Huaaa~ Sena-kun, kami turut bersedih atas apa yang telah menimpa keluargamu." Teriak –tangis sebuah suara berat yang amat familiar. Kurita Ryoukan.

"kau harus kuat, Sena."pria yang memiliki plester di hidungnya menimpali. Monta menepuk pundak sahabatnya, mencoba memberikan semangat. Sebuah cengiran terukir di wajahnya yang 'menyerupai' monyet.

"Ahaha~"

"kurasa..."

"monyet itu..."

"ada benarnya..."

"FUGO!"

Taki, Kuroki, Juumonji, Toganou, dan Komusubi yang entah-sejak-kapan berada didepan pintu ruangan serba putih tersebut ikut menambahkan.

"minna...kalian..." sang Eyeshield tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Melihat semua teman-temannya berkumpul, dan saling peduli satu sama lain sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

"jadi, bagaimana keadaan Ayahmu sekarang?" Musashi melontarkan pertanyaannya. Menatap sosok pria kecil didepannya.

"Tou-san...dia..." Sena menggantungkan ucapannya. Raut wajah pria kecil itu berubah. Ingatan-ingatan tentang kejadian hari itu kembali memenuhi otaknya.

"Ayah Sena tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit luka di kakinya." Sambung wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di belakang Sena. Mihae Kobayakawa. Ia memegang kedua pundak Sena, berharap anak semata wayangnya tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Kobayakawa Sena terdiam.

"are? Aku tidak melihat Mamori-chan. Apakah dia tidak ikut?" Mihae melanjutkan. Ia melebarkan pandangannya, menatap sekeliling. Mencari sosok gadis berambut auburn.

"Anezaki-san sedang tidak bisa ikut. Aku yakin dia pasti memiliki urusan yang penting." Jawab Musashi sambil mengorek telinganya.

"ah, ngomong-ngomong aku juga tidak melihat Hiruma." Sambung Kurita. Kini pria itu tengah melahap cake yang berada diatas meja. Sepertinya telah lupa kalau sebenarnya cake itu telah ia berikan pada Sena.

"Yaa~ jangan-jangan mereka berdua sedang berkencan. Fufufu," sahut Suzuna. Antena di kepalanya sudah bergerak tak karuan. Sukses membuat sosok Monta berasap.

_**-**__**ユーキヒルマ**__**-**_

_Kediaman Kobayakawa_

Pagi itu masih terdapat beberapa polisi yang menyelidiki latar belakang kasus perampokan yang terjadi dua hari silam. Beberapa juga menemukan barang bukti yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk melacak sang pelaku. Tak jarang, anjing-anjing pencari juga turut mengambil peran.

"sepertinya, pelaku bukanlah orang biasa." Celetuk salah seorang pria yang tengah memasukkan beberapa sampel barang bukti yang didapatkannya. Ia menyembunyikan kedua iris matanya kedalam topi koboy yang dikenakan.

"sampai saat ini, aku hanya menemukan beberapa barang bukti yang belum bisa dipastikan keakuratannya." Lanjutnya. Ia mulai mengaktifkan benda kecil yang menempel disekitar lehernya, mencoba berkomunikasi dengan seseorang.

"Agen nomor tiga kepada pusat. Saya telah menemukan beberapa barang bukti di tempat kejadian." Lapornya dengan sedikit mengurangi volume suara. Berusaha agar tak ada satupun yang mendengar –kecuali bagian pusat.

"bagus. Terus lakukan penyelidikanmu, idiot sialan." Sahut sebuah suara husky dari seberang. Sang pria segera memutuskan pembicaraan dengan pusat.

"yare yare, dari dulu pria itu tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja memanggil nama orang seenaknya sendiri." Gumamnya. Shien Mushanokoji –pria itu, mulai melangkah menjauhi kediaman Kobayakawa. Menyelidiki barang bukti yang telah ia temukan.

Dari kejauhan, nampak sosok pria dengan pakaian serba hitam tengah memperhatikannya. Sebuah seringaian kecil terukir dibalik wajahnya. Dengan cepat, pria itu mencatat nama sang 'Agen Nomor Tiga' di kepalanya. _Shien Mushanokoji, aku tahu kau bekerja untuknya._ Gumam Jinsei.

_**-**__**ユーキヒルマ**__**-**_

Hari ini suasana ruang kelas 2-1 sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Seluruh murid menatap serius pengajar yang sedang berdiri didepan –minus Hiruma tentunya. Sepertinya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Tokyo. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Hime." Ucap sang pengajar.

Sosok gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang sebahu memasuki ruangan kelas. Refleks, hampir seluruh pasang mata didalamnya menatap sosok tersebut.

"Hajimemashite, Kurohime Yoru desu. Panggil saja Hime. Minna, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Hime membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat kepada teman-teman barunya. Terlihat beberapa murid laki-laki terpana akan kecantikannya.

"silahkan mengambil tempat duduk disebelah sana." Tukas sang pengajar. Sementara Hime hanya mengangguk kecil, kemudian melangkah menuju tempatnya.

Hiruma menghentikan 'pekerjaannya'. Kedua iris hijau melirik sosok gadis bernama Hime. Sebuah raut wajah tidak suka menyelimutinya.

"tch, mau apa gadis sialan itu kemari? Bodoh." Umpatnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Mamori yang berada tepat didepan Hiruma menoleh. Seolah dapat mendengar ucapan sang iblis.

"kau mengenalnya, Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori. Sementara yang ditanya justru mengangkat kedua kakinya diatas meja dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya kebelakang. Berpura-pura tak mendengarkan sesuatu.

"mou! Jawab aku, Hiruma-kun!" kali ini nada suara Mamori sedikit meninggi. Namun tetap saja, tak ada respon dari pria bertelinga elf tersebut.

Dari kejauhan, Hime memperhatikan kedua sosok malaikat dan iblis dengan intens. Kilatan kemarahan dan kebencian tersirat dari sorot matanya. Merasa tak suka dengan sosok gadis berambut auburn sebahu yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya.

_Anezaki Mamori. Kau sudah berada dalam jangkauanku. Kali ini, takkan kubiarkan kau bersama dengan tuan muda lebih lama lagi._ Gumamnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

Balasan review buat chapter 1 (yang gak log in)

**Guest:** hehe, iya ini sudah keluar lanjutannya kok ^^

**AnimeaLover Yaha:** ahaha, jadi malu *ngumpet di ketek kurita* sudah apdet kok :)

**Guest:** ini sudah ada sambungannya. Silahkan dibaca :D

.

Yosh, itu tadi balasan review dari saya. Maaf kalau cerita ini kurang berkenan atau terkesan geje ._.a

And then...

[REVIEW, SUGESTION, OR FLAME (keep polite)]

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_A-Yo! Akhirnya chapter 3 update juga. setelah sekian lama menghilang dari dunia ffn XDD #bangga_

_Mungkin di chapter ini bakal fokus ke kehidupan Hiruma-Mamori-Hime. Macem cinta segitiga gitu. Semoga saja tidak mengecewakan x3 Selamat membaca~_

_**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**_

_**91 Mission**_

_**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**_

_**Story by Yuuki Hiruma**_

_**Pairing: Hiruma x Mamori**_

_**Genre: Romance, Action**_

_**Rating: **__**T**_

_**WARNING! OC bertebaran, OOC akut**__** (terutama Hiruma)**__**, Typo dimana-mana, Action dan Romance gagal ._.)**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**_

_**Summary: Hiruma dan Mamori. sosok Kapten dan Manajernya. Pada awalnya semua hal memang berjalan seperti biasa. Namun, semuanya berubah dalam sekejap. 'mereka' telah bergerak kembali. Organisasi gelap itu tengah mengincar mereka berdua, terutama sang malaikat.**_

_**-**__**ユーキヒルマ**__**-**_

**CHAPTER 3: A Rival?**

Sore hari, langit sedang tak begitu bersahabat. Mentari tengah menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik awan tebal diatas kota Deimon. Sepertinya akan turun hujan. Suara-suara gemuruh dan kilatan-kilatan petir yang membentang disepanjang horizon dibawah kota Deimon menambah gelap suasana. Seolah siap menurunkan butiran-butiran air hujan kapan saja.

Disebuah lapangan olahraga, suara tubrukan-tubrukan keras antara sesama manusia terdengar. Tak hanya itu, suara tembakan dari bazooka juga menambah keramaian didalamnya.

"LEBIH CEPAT LAGI, ORANG-ORANG SIALAN!" teriakan sebuah suara husky memenuhi seisi lapangan. Membuat manusia-manusia didalamnya memacu tenaganya lebih cepat lagi, tak ingin ditangkap oleh bazooka sang kapten.

Di salah satu sudut lapangan, berdiri dua orang gadis cantik. Sosok yang berambut biru-ungu berteriak dengan penuh semangat, memberikan dukungan bagi teman-temannya yang sedang mengalami latihan neraka. Sementara gadis auburn sebahu disebelahnya hanya menunjukkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Cukup orang-orang sialan! Kalian dapat istirahat." Ujar sang kapten disambut dengan beberapa tembakan dari bazookanya. Kini giliran sang manajer yang bertindak. Mamori bergegas mengambil beberapa handuk dan air mineral untuk diberikan kepada teman-teman satu timnya, termasuk sang kapten.

"kalian sudah berusaha keras." Mamori berlari kearah teman-temannya yang kini tengah berbaring ditengah lapangan. Gadis itu mulai membagikan handuk dan air mineral yang telah ia siapkan sebelum latihan kepada mereka. Tentunya dengan bantuan Suzuna, sang kapten cheers.

"arigatou, Mamori-san!" seru mereka bersama-sama. Sementara Mamori hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman malaikat diwajahnya. Senyuman yang cukup untuk menenangkan hati.

"ah, Sena! Bagaimana keadaan Shuuma-jisan?" celetuk Suzuna yang –entah sejak kapan sudah berada disamping sang eyeshield. Kini, sorot mata anggota devil bats terfokus padanya. Menunggu jawaban dari sosok pria bertubuh kecil. Mau tak mau, rasa penasaran juga menyelimuti pikiran mereka.

"kondisinya s-sudah lebih baik se-sekarang." Jawab Sena. Nampak jelas ekspresi gugup di wajah kecoklatannya.

"yaaa~ kalau begitu nanti aku akan menjenguknya nanti!" gadis biru-ungu berucap penuh semangat. Kedua iris violetnya berkilat senang.

"sudah kuduga..."

"kau..."

"menyukai Sena..."

Celetuk HaHa bersaudara diikuti anggukan Monta. Langsung saja, rona kemerahan mulai menjalari wajah Sena, maupun Suzuna. Keduanya menunduk malu, tak berani menatap teman-teman yang semakin memojokkan mereka. Beberapa godaan, ucapan-ucapan jahil, dan –apapun itu keluar dari mulut anggota devil bats.

Semua anggota team tertawa melihat ekspresi kedua orang yang tertangkap basah tengah memiliki hubungan spesial. Sena dan Suzuna. Membuat keduanya semakin menundukkan wajah mereka.

Mamori tersenyum. Gadis itu bahagia. Sena yang selama ini ia lindungi, Sena yang selama ini ia anggap tak mampu melakukan apapun, Sena yang pemalu, Sena yang selalu gugup, kini sudah beranjak dewasa. Bahkan pria kecil itu sudah memiliki pacar.

ZZRRRR

Butiran-butiran liquid bening mulai membasahi seluruh kota deimon dengan cepat. Rupanya hujan telah menunjukkan eksistensinya dibawah horizon kota kecil ini. Membuat seluruh anggota devil bats cepat-cepat untuk berteduh. Menghindari hujan. Terkecuali Anezaki Mamori.

Gadis itu tepat mematung ditengah hujan deras yang baru saja datang beberapa detik yang lalu. Ah, tidak. Bukan sekedar mematung disana. Kedua iris biru safir itu menyapu sekeliling, mencari sosok pria jangkung spiky yang tak dilihatnya semenjak latihan berakhir.

Ekspresi khawatir terukir jelas di wajah cantiknya. Membiarkan siluet tubuhnya terbasahi oleh hujan. Ia terus mencari sosok sang quaterback deimon.

"Oi! Kau mau membunuh dirimu sendiri? Berdiri sendirian ditengah hujan deras seperti ini. Dasar monster sus!" seru sebuah suara husky dibelakangnya. Mamori menoleh dan mendapati sosok pria yang dicarinya. Sang quaterback, Hiruma Youichi.

"aku mengkhawatirkanmu, dasar baka!" Mamori mulai mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya. Menatap jengkel sosok pria yang berdiri tepat didepannya. Samar-samar, dapat ia rasakan aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu.

PUK!

tangan besar Hiruma mendarat diatas puncak kepala Mamori. Pria itu mengacak rambut auburn yang tengah basah oleh air hujan. Justru membuat Mamori berhenti mengerucutkan bibirnya, berganti dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalari pipinya.

Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya, "dasar gadis bodoh! Justru aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu." Bisiknya tepat disamping telinga Mamori. Membuat tubuh gadis itu menegang sejenak karena ucapannya. Hiruma Youichi bersikap aneh.

"tch, hujan sialan!" gerutunya. Hiruma mulai melangkah menjauhi Mamori yang masih membeku karena perlakuan mengejutkan yang dilakukannya. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu bergegas menyusul Hiruma dari belakang.

_**-**__**ユーキヒルマ**__**-**_

"Youichi, hari ini aku membuatkanmu bento spesial. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau menikmatinya." Sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang mendekati tempat duduk Hiruma. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah kotak makan berwarna merah marun yang siap diberikan kepada sosok pria spiky.

"tidak." Celetuk Hiruma cepat. Pria itu menunjukkan ekspresi dingin, seperti biasa. Namun kali ini lebih terlihat malas.

"ayolah, aku memaksa. Jika kau tidak mau, aku akan marah." Ancam Hime –gadis itu. Ia mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya, memasang ekspresi memohon pada sang komandan neraka. Hiruma mendecih. Rupanya pria itu sedikit risih dengan kehadiran Hime.

Dari belakang tempat duduknya, terlihat sosok Mamori yang tanpa sadar memperhatikan kedua insan tersebut. Tentu saja Mamori telah mendengar semuanya. Gadis itu memanggil nama kecil Hiruma. Urung sudah. Mamori meletakkan kembali bento –yang memang ia khususkan untuk Hiruma –kedalam tasnya.

"Oi, manajer sialan. Mana makan siangku?" Hiruma memutar posisinya, menatap Mamori yang terlihat sedikit terkejut. Mengabaikan kehadiran Hime yang telah bersungut-sungut.

"a-ah, a-aku...aku lupa membuatkanmu. Gomen, tadi aku bangun kesiangan. Jadi tak sempat untuk membuatkan bento. Hontou ni gomen." Ujar Mamori. Menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap kedua iris hijau milik Hiruma. Kedua tangannya terlihat sedang memilin-milin setelan hijau yang dipakainya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Benarkah ia berbohong seperti ini?

"Nee, kalau begitu kau harus memakan bento dariku!" Hime tetap bersikukuh menginginkan Hiruma untuk segera melahap masakannya. Namun, reaksi Hiruma tetap sama –menolaknya. Pria itu memandang sosok Mamori yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau aku akan memaksamu." Hime lantas mengambil isi bento yang dibuatnya, yang kemudian ia sodorkan kepada Hiruma. "buka mulutmu, You-kun." Rupanya ia sudah bersiap untuk menyuapi sang komandan dari neraka. Reaksi Hiruma tentu saja jengkel. Jengkel karena perilaku gadis berambut hitam panjang itu seenaknya sendiri.

Sementara Mamori masih menundukkan kepalanya. Namun tidak untuk kedua iris biru safirnya. Sesekali iris yang indah itu melirik sosok Hime yang bersemangat untuk menyuapi Hiruma. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan sesak di bagian ulu hatinya ketika melihat sebuah adegan seperti itu. Dikepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan liquid bening itu membasahi wajahnya.

"berikan padaku." Celetuk Hiruma. Pria itu menatap serius Hime yang –masih saja –bersikeras untuk menyuapinya. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, Hime langsung menyerahkan kotak makan siangnya kepada Hiruma.

"Oi, Manajer Sialan. Buka mulutmu!" ucap –mungkin teriak –Hiruma pada gadis auburn yang masih saja menundukkan kepalanya. Hening. Tak ada respon dari sang obyek.

Tiba-tiba, Hime mengambil kembali kotak makan siangnya, "Geez, aku membuatkan bento untukmu. Bukan untuknya!" ujarnya sedikit berteriak.

SREK

Mamori bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia mulai berlari meninggalkan sosok gadis –yang entah memiliki hubungan apa –dengan Hiruma, kekasihnya. Hatinya sudah memanas mendengar ucapan-ucapan gadis itu . kenapa? Mamori sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Hanya saja, terasa sangat sakit.

_Kurohime Yoru. Siapa kau sebenarnya?_

_**-**__**ユーキヒルマ**__**-**_

Deimon Devil Bats. Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang mereka? Tim penyerang yang terkenal dengan semangat dan kerja kerasnya, kini telah lolos menjadi salah satu peserta di turnamen kanto. Masih tergolong pendatang baru memang. Namun perkembangan mereka sangat pesat, berbeda jauh dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Tentu saja, jangan lupakan jasa orang yang berada dibalik kesuksesan tim ini. Sang kapten yang berasal dari neraka –entah kenapa ia dijuluki seperti itu. Hiruma Youichi.

Berkat porsi latihan neraka yang sudah ia susun sedemikian rupa, telah berhasil mengantarkan teman satu timnya untuk berkesempatan mengikuti turnamen terkenal yang diadakan setahun sekali.

Dan hari ini, masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Para anggota team deimon berlatih dengan gigih dan penuh semangat. Nampak sekali perbedaan dari waktu pertama kali mereka mengenal yang namanya American Football. Lagi-lagi, terimakasih kepada usaha sang kapten iblis. Kontrol tower dari neraka.

Mamori mengamati sosok teman-temannya yang sedang berusaha keras ditengah lapangan. Err, walaupun pandangannya memperlihatkan kalau ia hanya mengamati sosok sang kapten yang sedang berteriak dan sesekali menekan pelatuk sang senjata api kesayangan –AK-47.

"latihan untuk hari ini sudah cukup, bocah-bocah sialan!" seru sang kapten –Hiruma. Yang disusul dengan suara tembakan dari bazooka –yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Beberapa anggota menghentikan aktivitasnya. Takut kalau salah satu dari peluru tersebut menembus kepala mereka. Sebagian lagi masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Sepertinya sedang cari mati.

"sudah kubilang, latihan hari ini sudah cukup! Apa kalian tuli, hah?!" benar saja, sang kapten kini memberikan death glarenya kepada orang-orang yang tak-mematuhi-perintahnya. Mau tak mau, mereka harus segera menghentikan aktivitasnya. Demi keselamatan nyawa.

"Yo! Minna! Kerja yang bagus!" teriak salah seorang gadis –entah siapa –yang tiba-tiba menghampiri para anggota team deimon. Mereka saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Berharap mendapatkan informasi dari sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang yang tiba-tiba menampakkan dirinya. Sosok gadis yang tak dikenal.

"a-ano...sumimasen, anata wa dare?" Sena, pria bertubuh kecil itu membuka suaranya. Mencoba meredam rasa penasaran yang menyelimuti hampir seluruh anggota teamnya.

"tch, sedang apa kau disini? Gadis sialan." Hiruma muncul diantara anggota team deimon. Tentu makin membuat seluruh anggota deimon semakin penasaran.

"Youichi-kun! Aitakatta!" sosok tersebut berlangsung memeluk Hiruma. Membuat seluruh anggota team begidik ngeri. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah tak sayang dengan nyawanya.

"Oi! Lepaskan aku! Dasar gadis idiot sialan!" teriak Hiruma. Urat kemarahan sudah menonjol di sudut wajahnya. Menampakkan ekspresi ketidak-sukaan dan risih pada gadis yang tengah memeluknya kini.

CKREK!

"mou! Hiruma-kun, hen-ti-kan! Sudah beberapa kali aku mengatakan kalau tak boleh ada senjata untuk menyakiti orang lain lagi, huh?" sebuah suara lembut menimpali. Sosok itu, Anezaki Mamori yang mulai menghampiri Hiruma yang sudah bersiap untuk menembakkan pelurunya. Setidaknya, sebelum Mamori mulai mengomelinya.

"tch, terserah." Entahlah, kali ini Hiruma lebih memilih untuk mengalah kepada manajernya. Sungguh sikap yang tak biasa untuk seorang Hiruma Youichi.

"ah, Hime-chan! Sedang apa kau disini?" Mamori mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat Hime –gadis berambut hitam panjang –yang sekarang tengah mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya. sepertinya kesal karena melihat Hiruma lebih menurut kepada Mamori daripada dirinya.

"bukan urusanmu, gadis idiot!" serunya sinis. Sukses membuat Mamori sedikit terjengat mendengarnya. Hime lantas beranjak meninggalkan sekumpulan anggota devil bats. Sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang, menatap Mamori yang masih dapat dikategorikan kaget.

"ah, dan satu lagi. Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau adalah temanku. Sampai jumpa, Anezaki idiot." Celetuknya.

.

.

.

Hening.

Kini semua anggota tim deimon menatap iba sosok manajer tercinta mereka, Anezaki Mamori. Yang masih terdiam dengan menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar beberapa ucapan dari mulut Gadis Hitam tersebut.

"tch, bocah itu perlu diberikan pelajaran rupanya." Tukas Hiruma. Sementara yang lainnya masih tetap diam dalam bisu. Tak tahu-menahu dengan apa yang harus diucapkan pada saat-saat seperti ini.

"YAA~ sepertinya You-nii marah. Perjalanan cinta segitiga antara You-nii, Mamo-nee, dan gadis hitam baru saja dimulai..." celetuk Suzuna. Antena dikepalanya sendiri sudah bergerak-gerak tak karuan. Sesekali menunjuk ke arah Hiruma, kadang juga Mamori. Anggota yang lain langsung memandang Suzuna, seolah ingin mengatakan 'kau-mau-cari-mati-ya'.

"bocah-bocah sialan, kalian boleh pulang." Tutup Hiruma. Iris hijau emeraldnya masih menatap tajam entah-apa , seperti siap untuk melayangkan isi pelurunya kepada siapapun. Meskipun aura membunuhnya tidak terlalu kentara.

Perlahan, tapi pasti. Seluruh anggota klub deimon masing-masing meninggalkan sang kapten dan manajernya. Mereka menaruh kepercayaan yang tinggi kepada sang komandan neraka untuk menjaga Mamori. Ya, bagaimanapun Mamori akan merasa tenang jika berada bersama Hiruma.

"Oi, manajer sialan." Hiruma mulai mendekati sosok gadis auburn yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Oh, ayolah. Anezaki Mamori tidak selemah ini bukan? Bukankah ia adalah gadis yang kuat?

"Gomen..." satu kata terucap dari mulut Mamori. Satu kata yang cukup membuat Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"sepertinya, aku sudah mengganggu hubungan kalian ya? Hehe." Lanjutnya. Kali ini Mamori menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, menatap hijau emerald milik Hiruma. Ah, bahkan ekspresi kesedihan sama sekali tak nampak.

Hiruma semakin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ah, sungguh. Sebenarnya ia mengerti maksud dari ucapan Mamori.

"ah, gomen ne Hiruma-kun. Aku tak tahu kalau kau ternyata dekat dengannya. Gadis itu pasti marah denganku. Yah, walaupun memang aku yang menyebabkan dia marah." Senyuman palsu itu kini lenyap. Berganti ekspresi murung seorang Anezaki Mamori. Sementara Hiruma masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"aku tahu, bagaimana perasaan gadis itu saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang sangat dicintainya bersama dengan orang lain. Ya, aku sangat mengetahui hal itu. Dan juga-"

.

.

.

GREP!

.

.

.

"diamlah. Aku akan lebih marah padamu kalau kau bersikap seperti ini." Hiruma mengusap lembut puncak kepala Mamori. Memberikan gadis itu sebuah ketenangan.

"Hiruma...kun..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hola, Minna... ^^ *dateng bawa revolver*

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf yang sebanyak-banyaknya karena update yang memang-sangat-lama ini. Mohon dimaklumi, karena batas imajinasi saya yang sepertinya masih cetek untuk ff bergenre action kayak gini T_T *dibuang ke laut*

Saya juga minta maaf kalau misal di chapter ini ceritanya pendek banget dan (terlihat) menyimpang dari inti cerita T_T pada awalnya sih saya pernah berpikir untuk menghentikan update ff ini ._. tapi karena saya sudah mem-publishnya, jadi saya juga harus menyelesaikannya.

Untuk para readers, saya minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya. Hontou ni gomennasai *bow*

Dan sepertinya saya masih belum bisa membalas review dari readers sekalian. Karena kesibukan mulai menjerat #apadeh

Oke, sekian dulu ocehan saya. Akhir kata, saya meminta anda sekalian untuk me-review, meng-kritik, ataupun memberi saran dari chapter ini.

Sampai jumpa ^^


End file.
